The technology disclosed in this specification relates to an electrical junction box.
A conventional electrical junction box including a case accommodating a circuit assembly in which various electronic components are installed on a conductive path of a circuit board is known as an apparatus for applying or interrupting an electric current to in-vehicle electrical equipment.
An example of the electronic components installed on a board in such an electrical junction box is a coil element such as an inductor obtained by winding a coil around a core. When a heavy electronic component such as a coil element is connected to the conductive path on the board only by soldering its terminals to the conductive path, there is a risk that cracks are formed in the solder due to the vibration during traveling. Therefore, the main body of the coil element is mechanically fixed to the board using a fixing means such as a screw or a leaf spring.